1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an external casing for a data storage device, more particularly to an external casing that has a cover component for protecting an external electrical connector from dust when the external electrical connector is not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional external casing for a portable data storage device, such as a hard disk, usually includes a housing and an electrical connector disposed in the housing and adapted to connect to an internal data storage medium. The electrical connector is constantly exposed from the housing so as to facilitate connection to a computer. However, dust can easily accumulate on the exposed electrical connector. In addition, when carrying the external casing, the exposed electrical connector is vulnerable to damages from scratches and bumping with other objects.